Sorcery
Sorcery Sorcery, the discipline for shaping the world around oneself, either by the manipulation of matter into other forms and the use of certain primal energies. That is a basic definition of sorcery, a strange and mystifying way of interacting with and changing the world, sorcerers can spend their entire lives trying to study and master it. Each one almost akin to an artist, using the discipline of sorcery to paint their pictures onto the world, which is like their canvass in many ways. Through the discipline of sorcery, mages can effect the world around themselves in various means, either for defense, offense or manipulating the structures of living and non-living matter around them. It is not beyond a skilled sorcerer's ability to manipulate even something as vast as the weather. Using the discipline of sorcery, a mage can channel vast energies as destructive fire bolts, change their bodies and perform other wonders, which to any primitive or non-magic using beings would surely make them seem almost godlike. Which is probably what much of the ancient primitive peoples must have thought of the people of Kastuul. The ancient kingdom of sorcery Kastuul was the seat of powerful magics, many of which are still lost to the people of Lodoss today. The ancient Kastuulians had mastered the discipline of sorcery to a degree which made them nearly all-powerful. And with that power came arrogance, which led to their eventual downfall. With the downfall Kastuul many of the mysteries of mastering and using magic were lost, the discipline of Sorcery is just being rediscovered in Lodoss. Unlike other systems of magic such as, Shamanism or Holy Magics, Sorcery is a purely human system of manipulating magic. A discipline unique unto itself, but unlike its peers, many of its mysteries have been lost to the ravages of time when the Kingdom of Kastuul fell. But, with each rediscovery of a lost tome, scroll text or ledger the mysteries of this ancient discipline of magic grow closer to being solved and more fully reestablished. Still, to achieve any level of power or skill a sorcerer must study, experiment and study some more. Many long hours both challenging and exhausting research are required for a mage to learn to use the discipline of sorcery. But to better understand what sorcery is, one must wonder whence the power comes that allows a mage to use sorcery. While no one knows for sure a few guesses are: Perhaps magic is a regenerating field of energy in which mages draw upon, another might be the force of magic itself is living force which some individuals are sensitive to and others are not. Those sensitive to it can manipulate it for different purposes, those who are not cannot. These are merely two possibilities, the fact remains that sorcerers can spend their entire lives seeking the answers to the mysteries of magic, and many do, but one must remember it is how one uses magic that determines their course in sorcery for good or ill, it must always be respected or it might just be one's undoing. The Academy of Sages was one such place where those individuals who sought to learn more of sorcery, solve its many mysteries, and add their knowledge to what had already been rediscovered. The Academy was established and built in the year NRC 313 and served to teach many a student the myriad mysteries and wonders of magic for many years. This was until the Academy finally fell in the year NRC 509, due to the machinations of one of its former students, a dark wizard known as Wagnard. Having been cursed for studying the dark arts and banished from the college, Wagnard's revenge was complete he had succeeded in destroying the one great vestige of acquired magical knowledge, research and learning in Lodoss, since the time of Kastuul. Despite Wagnard's efforts, the rediscovery of magic and its study continues in Lodoss, many of the Academy's former students continue in their efforts to bring this powerful and mysterious discipline back to its full grandeur in Lodoss. In NRC 527, with the united efforts of the Sage of the North, Slayn, his students, and the restored Alanian government, the Academy of Sages has been reopened. It's not nearly as prestigious as it was before, with the loss of so many tomes, but they are pressing on to further develop the art of Magic and regain lost knowledge of Kastuul, while teaching new students from across Lodoss. To play a mage, one must keep in mind that Lodoss magic is''very'' limited. There are not many true mages in Lodoss and casting spells can be very draining on a sorcery. I will state now that I will only accept humans as mages. Elves and half-elves have their own natural magic, and though it may be possible for a half-elf (unlikely a full elf) to study sorcery, there are none who do! Mana Mana is the source of power for sorcery. It is an energy that runs through the world and exists in all living things. Sorcerers and Wizards tap into this energy to cast their spells, however, the natural mana pool for humans is small and casting even minor spells can drain a Wizard's strength. For this reason, most mages don't use their magic except as a last resort. With time and training, a mage's mana pool will gradually increase. Beyond training, one way to increase mana pools is through the use of very rare mana stones. Most mana stones in existence are relics of Kastuul. Many magic items from the time of Kastuul are enhanced by mana stones, such as the Scepter of Domination, Staff of Life, and Karla's circlet. Mana stones are not naturally occurring, so it can be assumed that in Kastuul, they enchanted these stones to increase their mana pools. Sorcerer vs. Wizard There is a difference between the two; a sorcerer is someone with natural ability, or a inclination to sorcery. A Wizard is someone who has normal ability for a human, but trained to become a mage. Sorcerers are incredibly rare in Lodoss, those who exist are decedents of Kastuul, but there are not many of these families in existence, and many of them are unaware of there ability because it's something that must be taught. Anyone can learn sorcery, but it is usually restricted to actual mages. A warrior can learn a very minor spell or two, the sort of spells only a first year academy student would learn. These are a drain on strength, however, and a warrior who wants to cast spells in battle could easily die after the casting drains him. These basic kinds of sorcery are called "common magic". Schools of Sorcery Arcane This is the most widespread school of magic, due to the academy's reopening and due also in some part to Kastuulian ruins being in somewhat preserved states. A sorcerer from this school is versed only in book learned Kastuulian magic, somewhat archaic and draining of their physical energy due to the heavy magical influence of Kastuulian spells. Common The school of common magic is a hodge podge of Kastuulian magic, human shamanism, and raw magical talent. Anyone can learn a few spells to assist them in adventuring, but these spells are often weak and cannot compare to that of a fully trained sorcerer. Necromancy Necromancy, or demon magic is the darkest magic and its practice is shrouded in mystery. Demon magic is not tolerated in Lodoss, though there are many demonalators who practice on Marmo. Only dark elves, demons, and evil sorcerers can cast this sinister magic. One who practices demonic magic is referred to as a "dark mage" or demonalator (one who invokes demons). They are evil, ruthless, and corrupt. Many are also priests of Falaris or Kardis, or other dark gods, and their powers are only enhanced by this. The dark gods can easily grant their most devote followers greater demonic powers. Dark mages are notorious for summoning demons and evil spirits, as well as binding necromantic spells. They work in black temples and Gothic stone fortresses, practicing their powers of darkness and destruction. The requirements for the casting of their spells often includes ghastly and horrific ingredients, unspeakable rites, and blasphemous incantations. Many of the more powerful spells can require blood sacrifices.